Cammie at OCD
by spygirl01
Summary: to keep Gallaghers cover cammie goes to OCD as an exghange, and stays at the blocks after GG3 has Zammie
1. Chapter 1

Ally Carter and lisi Harrison own all!

It all started when my mom called me to her office. I headed through the halls past Gillys Sword, and past all the secret passageways. If you have a level four clearance or higher than you probably know that the Gallagher Academy for Expediential Young Woman isn't really a school for snobby rich girls.

As I walked through the halls I allowed myself to think of the past fall, I cringed as I remembered the bullets, my aunts scream, and realizing that the people who had attacked me were after me, not my roommate Macey the senators, now vice-Presidents daughter, and then I thought about Zach and how just before all that he had given me his jacket which still hung in my closet, with the note.

**Have fun in London.**

**-Z**

I let myself smile as I remembered him and how much I hated, but somehow loved that smirk of his. I sighed. I was coming up to my mom's office now, and as I walked in I realized that she wasn't sitting there my mother, but as my Headmistress.

"Yes?" I asked "sit down" she replied and I did. She handed me a file and as I opened it she started.

"People are starting to question our cover; we are going to send you to this school in Westchester New York, OCD." I laughed to myself at the name. "It's a private school which means it fits the category for an exchange program with our school," I nodded looking at a picture of the school _nice._ "You will have our same name, but your cover will be Gallagher's cover, a brat." Okay, maybe not as easy as I thought. "In twenty minutes you and Mrs. McHenry will go shopping to pick clothes for your cover." That made sense no one at this school knew designer names like Macey. "You will stay at the block estate, were you will meet Massie, she's your age. You leave in the morning."

"Come on!" Macey McHerny said as she pulled me and my five Ralph Lauren filled bags towards J-Crew. "How much longer" I asked "well" she said "after this we have Michael Kors, BCBG, and DKNY"

I nodded slightly recognizing the names. We were in the store for twenty minutes, six seconds, but whose counting right. Macey had me try on numerous outfits and I was about to strangle her.

"Come on Peacock, let's go" I said almost wining. The turned to me, " if you call me that one more time I swear I will use a forbidden move on you" I laughed and kept walking.

When we got back to Gallagher I had 14 shopping bags one holding the latest I-phone.

My cover was set. I started to pack right away, though it was hard having Bex and Liz analyzing every single thing I put in my Vera Bradley suit case. They laughed hard as I tried to hide Zack's jacket as I packed it.

By the next day came around I was wearing my new Mac make-up, and a newly pressed Gallagher uniform. I hugged my roommates, knowing it would be a month before I saw my best friends again. As I got on the plane I hugged my mom, and Mr. Solomon told me good luck. I took a deep breath as I started my first real mission.

When I got to Westchester a man who introduced himself as Isaac picked me up, it was a ten minute ride from the airport to the blocks house, and I used that time to practice my cover on Isaac asking questions about the stores and malls in the area.

When we pulled in I noticed the house was huge their property was as big as gramps farm. A lady who introduced herself as Kendra came out first followed by Mr. Block and who looked like their daughter Massie; I could tell right away that she was a spoiled brat herself. _This should be fun._

" Hi I'm Cammie" I said as she walked up. " Massie" she replied with an extremely fake smile which I matched her with.

"Cameron darling you'll be sharing a room with Massie, we have another exchange student coming to who we will put in the guest room, sorry dear."

I looked up to her " its fine" and I followed Massie and Isaac with my luggage to her room.

Once Isaac left she turned to me smile gone " look I don't want to be sharing a room this whole time the only reason I agreed to it is cause the other new kids a boy and I'm hoping he's hot."

I looked her biting back a smile " I have roomed with Macey McHenry the past year, I think I can handle you."

Now she smiled for real " attitude, nice, Welcome to Westchester" there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Massie shouted, and a petite blonde walked in " oh hey Ku-lair this is Cammie, Cammie this is Ku-lair she lives in the guest house" I nodded "hi' Claire said and I returned her with a hello. Then Mrs. Block was at the door "girls the other student is here" and we followed her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Massie POV

I was practically bouncing up and down excited to meet this mystery man ofcourse id never tell anyone that. Then I saw him he was totally hot with dark green eyes, and in shape, and a huge smirk on his face. I was about to introduce myself when cammie cried "Zack! What are you doing here" crap! This doesn't look to good.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, did you get my note?" Zack said. Wait what note, I turned and glared at a blushing Cammie. "Yah, London was interesting; Bex spent the whole time flirting with British boys. He laughed as he said I'll make sure not to tell Grant that."

Cammie laughed now "why they never went out, and he didn't keep in touch after Blackthhorne came to Roseville?"

"He still cared for his and I quote 'British bombshell' of course I can't say anything different about Jonas and Liz" Cammie laughed, I was really mad now.

"Hi I'm Massie, you must be Zach you will be going to briarwood, right?" I said, and he turned to me yes!

"Yah, Zachary Goode at your service" he replied "so" I said drawing out the o in it "you to met during an exchange?"

Cammie stepped in now "actually we met in D.C. in an elevator." What? Zach answered my mental question. "Our schools were there and we were both in the elevator, I offered her M&M's" ewe! Does he know how many calories are in that? I was about to start flirting with him when a limo pulled up and Alicia stepped out "Ewmagawd, if something that will totally get me like 500 gossip points" then she noticed to newbie's standing in front of her. "I'm Alicia, you must be the people doing the exchange" her eyes looked admiring over Zach and then looked over cammie were her nose scrunched at Cammies outfit which was horrible in a plaid skirt, blouse and sweater vest. "What are you wearing?" she exclaimed, to a taken back Cammie.

Though cammie didn't miss a beat "my uniform." My beta gasped "I feel so bad for you, man they let you wear that ewe!" Zach laughed and both me and lesh glared at him.

"What?" he asked, "are you a hyena?" I asked him

"No why, he asked" I smiled "then why you laughing like an idiot?" he stared blankly at me as I high fived lesh.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Cammie POV

As Massie high-fived Alicia a cold breeze blew past us and Zack tensed (_ok I know this part is in the 4__th__ book but in this story it didn't happen and I thought it would go so cute with this)_

"You look cold." I said to him.

"I use to have a warmer Jacket, but I gave it to some girl."

"That wasn't very smart." I said trying hard not to smile,

"No it wasn't." he smirked "besides it looked better on you" _wow Zack actually said something annoying._

"aww that's like so cute" Alicia gushed, and I turned to her and said my thoughts

"Don't get your hopes up that's a first for him." She laughed and so did Massie though Massies seemed forced I'm a spy I know theses things. Zack put his hand to his heart.

"That hurts Gallagher Girl. I thought I have been very… what would a girl say…cute." Ha yah right.

"Don't kid yourself Blackthorn boy; I'm still mad that you won't tell me why you were in Boston." He blew a breath, and the three girls standing there looked helplessly confused. Claire spoke up this time.

"What happened in Boston?" I've been hit by hard punches, gotten a broken heart, and been interrogated, but nothing prepared me for that question and for the memories that flooded into my mind, Boston was when it all started when the Circle first attacked me. When I was scared not only for my life but for the two other people on that roof. Gallagher trains you for a lot of stuff, but they didn't train me how to answer an innocent girl who had just asked the most uninnocent of questions. I felt light headed and Zack turned anxiously towards me.

"Cam are you okay? Cam!" he said and I barely realized that he called me by my real name. I shook my head and turned towards Claire, took a deep breath and started with the story I told people with extremely low clearance.

"Well did you ever see that video of the two girls who got attacked on the roof of the building at the winters-Mchenery campaign, she nodded, "well… that's what happened."

"Wait that was you? Man that looked scary? Why did they attack?" crap I didn't expect that, I sent a worried glance at Zack, and luckily he got the message.

"They say they were after Macey, she is the senator's daughter." Nice lie Zack! Claire nodded and the subject dropped.

Massie cleared her throat. "Well this is cool you will both be here for the briarwood OCD dance." Zack laughed again and I'm pretty sure if Massie had a double o status she'd kill him.

"As long as we don't have to fox trot, or waltz I'm good." he said

"Why would you have to?" Claire asked, wow this girl ask more questions than says excellent.

"Oh" Zack replied "we had to at Gallagher for a culture exam, it was gruesome. 17 guys and a school full of girls and they brought in guy teachers and maitnace to level things out."

I groaned "worst night ever!"

Zack looked at me a rose an eyebrow "you just wanted to sneak out and go to that dance at jimmy's school."

"Josh!" I snapped "for once will just grow up and call him by his real name!"

"Maybe I will!" he glared at me "when you finely get over him!" I was so mad at him I didn't even ecnolge that he just admitted he was jealous, or that a tall figure had approached.

"Maybe you should get over the fact that I dated a guy before you Goode, you don't see me asking about your past relationships, gosh it's been almost a year, can't you get over it!"

"No I can't get over the fact that the girl I love still cares for her ex-boyfriend!"

"I take it you two have met before?" Kendra block asked but I didn't hear her I was too busy staring at the boy in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE HAD SERIOUS WRITERS 'BLOCK' HAHAHAHA, ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS.**

Zach's POV

I can't believe I just said that, man and I'm suppose to be a genius, and by the smile growing on Cammies face id say it worked out just fine. Mrs. Block was still expecting and answer so I tore my gaze away from Cam's, and looked at Massies mother.

"yes" I said " we met last year when I did an exchange at her school, It was quite fun" I smirked as my Gallagher Girl blushed, but she is stronger than she looks cause, well she is a spy so she looked at me with a flirty smile and said "Fun? I found it pretty annoying" she laughed "of course watching the eighth graders faun over Macey wasn't that horrible." I laughed and everything was back to normal between us. I felt Massies glare on us, it's not like I couldn't tell she liked me, being a spy I have good looks and the feeling of mystery or so I've heard…. and Alicia just looked on with a blank look, their other blonde friend, Claire looked at us like we were the leads in her favorite fairy tale movie. it got quite for a moment, and I wasn't quite sure what to say which scared me Cam always had this affect on me. I racked my brain for something to say, until I knew what would make Cam blush which of course would make it all the more fun.

"you don't have my jacket by chance though do you, it was my favorite" ha I was right she is blushing but before she could respond another car pulled up and a redhead and a athletic girl with honey blonde hair stepped out. "hey Dyl. Kris. this is Zach, and Cammie. guys this is the rest of the Pretty Committee Dylan and Kristin."

"Pretty Committee!" me and Cam both said though I was trying hard not to laugh man these girls were WEIRD! "ya" Dylan said "it's our clique" WOW. If they were spies It would be all right they would be a crew, a team but on normal girls well it made them sound well not so normal…

Massie finally gained control "so we are meeting up with come Birewood guys tonight you both should come so we should introduce you" of course we all heard I will introduce cammie to other guys so I can get you Zach, in her dreams.

**Ok I kno this one is short ill pick up later im about to eat dinner**


	5. Chapter 5

Cammies POV

an hour 15 minutes and 35 seconds later Zach, the pretty committee, and I were walking into a pizza a place and to a table, were a group of five guys sat. One of the guys looked me up and down, checking me and my new outfit. he smiled and stuck out his hand obviously not seeing Zach yet.

"hey I'm Chris." but before I could shake 'Chris' hand another hand was shaking it and I heard a voice saying "Zach." and without turning around I sighed and said

"Goode stop smirking" he laughed as everyone stared at me the chameleon "come on Gallagher girl, how do you know I'm smirking" he said and without answering I took a seat next to Chris. one of they guys started laughing and he introduce himself.

"hey I'm Derek, that's Cam" he said point to a guy who had gotten up to hug Claire "that's Kemp, and that's Josh" at Josh's Alicia walked over to him and sat in an open seat "hi Josh" I took a moment to look at all of them they all looked different but had the private school look even though they were all in soccer uniforms. I took that information to break the silence because if there is one thing I know its guys love to talk about themselves.

"so you guys play soccer?" I asked and all their faces lit up what I tell you. Kemp spoke "yah we all play for the school them do either of you play?" he said asking both me and Zach I shook my head and Zach smiled (I know right I was shocked too) "I do a variety of sports, you just your average kind" blackthorn boy said and I laughed.

"what?" the girl Kristin asked I smiled "well I'm not sure you guys qualify fencing as normal"

"hey!" Zach said "when you go to my school you'll see that we don't have a lot of sports to choose from plus this is coming from a girl who has a black belt"

I looked at him and smiled "I don't see Preston Winters complaining when I saved his life in Boston do you?" that shut him up and I looked at the open mouth group of boy "Gallagher trains girls to defend for themselves when you room with Macey Mchenry you learn why, and sometimes are lessons might just form who we are my Aunt is currently working for the secret service she was Maceys bodyguard now her location is classified" that reminded me of when she recently said goodbye to us and I turned to Zach "she kissed Solomon Good bye, and that's something you never want to see your teacher and your Aunt."

Zach laughed drawing nearby tables attention "you might as well call him uncle Joe" for once I laughed with him "he was dads best friend" Zach looked at me eyes sparkling "you should hear the stories of the two of them at blackthorn…"than he looked at me his expression changed "or maybe not" .

As Zach chatted with the guys and I chatted with the girls I learned that Kristin was on scholarship, Dylan was the daughter of a famous talk show host, Alicia's dad was a lawyer and a good one at that, and Claire lived in Massies guest house. by the way Massie was acting earlier I knew that she liked Zach but little does she know how hard it is to have a relationship with a spy the thought almost made me laugh. as I listened I let all there information sink in Alicia liked Josh. Cam and Claire were Dating. Massie and Derek or as she calls him derington dated but now Dylan was dating him. and Kristin was single . I filled them in on the fake story of me letting them know my cover, like how the times I traveled the world (lie) or the time I bought a whole new wardrobe because a girl had the same shirt as me (lie) or about my horse at my grammas (truth) "you ride?" Massie asked me, I nodded "so do I! this is so weird it's like we are sisters" she said hahaha yah right.

about half an hour later we headed back home Chris didn't say goodbye to me so I'm guessing Zach said something Awkward! when we got in the range rover Massie got sandwiched between me and Zach it was so on purpose and Zach noticed it I could tell the way is dark green eyes twinkled with laughter.

it was going to be a long month.

**_sorry it took so long again thanks everyone for such great reviews I'm trying my best it's been awhile since I read a clique book so if I mess something up let me know I also need ideas for this story let me know if you have any. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to stay with cammie and Zach's POV unless anyone really wants Massies but I am better at Gallagher characters**_** . thanks for all the reviews**_

Zach POV

I can't believe Cam acted like that to that guy, and after I told her how I feel. I didn't really like that josh kid either well all of those guys are boring but that kid was to clean-cut. they offered for me to try-out for soccer and I will because Gallagher Girl does love the world cup. the car ride on the way back was interesting though Massie made sure that me Cammie couldn't have alone time, which was fine cause now I know Cammie does like me back 'cause she looked really mad. the other members of the 'pretty committee' (I still can't believe that name I mean seriously) were ok Kristen and Claire seemed cool the guy Cam Fisher seems to be in love with Claire. it was getting late and I knew the only other person awake was the only other spy in the house, I also knew that she had gotten a cell phone for this cover, but I didn't have the number, sop I took mine out and texted jonas the one person on earth who could find her number.

Me- hey JoBro

Jonas- hay is for horses, and don't call me that

ya those are the guys I hang out with cool right.

Me- I need some help

Jonas- no I wont singing 'burning up ' for you

Me- no whats cammie's cell number?

Jonas- morgan?

Me- and you're the smart one? who do you think?

Jonas- ok fine one second….

Me- hurry up

Jonas- here it is 456-987-9292

Me- bye joBro

Jonas- ZACH!

hahahaha I looked at my phone and started to text cammie.

CAMMIE POV

my phone buzzed and I picked it up massie had been asleep for awhile but I couldn't get to sleep at all. I looked at the text someone had sent me.

Zach- hey its Goode

Me- hay is for horses

Zach- why does everyone say that

Me- didn't you pay attention at all in madam Dabmneys class

Zach- no I was too busy watching you

Me- hahaha ya right Goode

Zach- couldn't sleep either I guess

Me- not really

Zach- ready for normal school tomorrow

Me- something tells me there is nothing normal about this school

Zach- at least the guys seemed normal

Me- lucky

Zach- ahahahaha I'll see you in the morning Gallagher Girl

Me- night blackthorn boy

and after that I lied down and had one of the best night sleeps I have had for awhile


	7. Chapter 7

Zach POV

I woke up in the morning in a room I didn't recognize until I realized that I was at the Block Estate with cammie I remembered smiling. I got out of the king sized bed and took a shower getting ready for my first day at that all guy school. slipping my smart-phone in my pocket I headed down stairs to eat breakfast with the blocks in lions. when I got down there I saw a boy who reminded me of a Minnie grant , at about ten years old, trying desperately to flirt with Massie and Cammie and Claire talking. the boy who I'm guessing is Claire's brother notices me first and runs up to me saying.

"Lions. Todd Lions." I laughed at his 'spy' impression little did he know, I retorted little Grant dude with a smirk saying "Goode. Zach Goode''

I followed him taking a seat between Massie and Cam who smiled at me and said hi I returned her morning hello with a smirk saying "someone got there beauty sleep" she blushed and looked down at her eggs and I silently laughed .

I turned to Massie "will we have to leave early to drop me off at my place" she smiled and shook her head "didn't I tell you your school is staying at mine till its rebuilt they had an _accident _last year"

no you didn't tell me I wanted to say 'cause seriously why do girls LIKE to keep secrets, I only keep the secrets from cammie that I know will hurt her like who my mom…no I can't think about that. I can't think about HER so I just shook my head at what Massie said and shoved a spoonful of eggs into my mouth.

**_sorry this one is short and late I have been busy ill try to write soon._**


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie POV

we got in the car and drove to school about 10 minutes after breakfast or 10 minutes 27 seconds to be exact but who's counting. when we pulled up to the school guys and girls were filling in for the start of the school week. in our car alone we had Claire, Massie, Zach, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan. We got out and I was actually nervous, but for some reason when I looked at Zach I felt at ease. so I smiled at him and he smirked back. I didn't realize it, but we were now at the doors of the school. Zach and I walked into the front office and the 'Pretty Committee" waited outside for us. As we walked in Zach took my hand and I let him, for some reason I wasn't afraid to let my guard down around him and it felt good.

ZACH POV

Hand in hand we walked into the front office when the door closed the lady at the desk looked up and smiled at us and said." may I help you two?"

"were the new Exchange students" I told her, and Gallagher Girl handed her our papers. "the Gallagher Academy. nice school." she said with little emotion. I smirked and said "the girls there are even better" which earned a swat from Cam and an eye roll from Mrs. No Emotion. once we got it all sorted out we headed out to meet with the rest of the group that was now joined by some guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Z POV

"hey, man. what's up?" Derek asked as Gallagher Girl and I exited the office.

"not much" I said, "cool school by the way, is that a real Picasso there?" I asked faking awe I could tell Cammie was trying hard not to laugh.

"yah" Alicia said "it is they bought it and everything" I was about ten feet away and I could tell in was fake, I can't believe they thought it was real, one look at it and I could tell it was forged by Neal Caffery

**( A/N to any WHITE COLLAR fans) **of course he works for the FBI now any ways so it doesn't matter. so I just smirked and said "I bet it was." I then turned to the group of guys goofing off to my right "so when's soccer tryouts?" the Gallagher Girl started laughing- Seriously! and it doesn't help she is walking next to that Chris guy, well she should know me better than that because I turned to her and said faking a mother voice "Cameron Ann Morgan! What is so funny?" she looked at me, raised an eye brow and said "Zachary Goode." she said, I smirked "I can NOT picture YOU on a sports team." with that I put my hand to my heart mockingly and quipped "so you're trying out too?" Kristin turned pleadingly to her and she glared at the both of us and retorted "you are so dead"


	10. Chapter 10

Cammie pov

I can't believe they are making me do this trying out for soccer at least Zach is trying out too, it will be interesting to see him on a sports team, for some reason he doesn't seem like a team player. ha wonder why. as we head off to our next class I have Chris on one side and Zach on another, this should be fascinating.

"so Cammie…"Chris said "do you have a boyfriend?" wow this boy gets right to the point, of course that was the same thing Zach said when we first met I smiled at the thought and could feel him smiling too remembering the night in D.C. where he beat me at my own game, but I turned the other direction to Chris and said "no." the same time Zach chose to say yes. within 5.3 seconds both guys were staring at me saying at the exact same time "what's that suppose to mean?" I lifted an eye brow and stared the only other spy in the eye

"what is what suppose to mean?" knowing exactly what he meant but come on he is a spy he should know that we never made anything official.

"you know what I mean." he said in a serious voice. I looked up into his eyes seeing hurt in them.

"come on" I said "you never actually asked me to be your girlfriend. and what we have been on what one date?"

he scoffed "two." I shook my head "a study date is not a date plus my mom wanted me to embrace the exchange.."

he laughed, then smirked and said "and you chose to embrace me." it was my turn to smirk as I retorted "would you of rather I'd embrace Grant."

he looked at me "you wouldn't do that to Baxter" he said as I replied "never said she liked him"

"never said she didn't" he quipped

I shook my head and sighed "if you ask me out on an actual date and ask me to be your girlfriend then I could answer yes to the question you asked me in D.C. just about a year ago."

"it will be a year tomorrow." I stopped walking forgetting Chris beside me and turn to the young man before me. how could I forget? Gallagher Girls forget nothing. I looked into Zach's eyes and said the one thing that I could think of I turned to Chris and said

"yes I do have a boyfriend, he is annoying, cocky, has this smirk you want to slap of his face, but he also has his moments, and when he does you feel like nothing bad will ever happen. I love him as much as he loves me." at that I smiled apologetically at Chris, looked into Zach's eyes and saw the love for me that I felt for him, he smirked I laughed, he took my hand, and I felt the best I ever


	11. Author Note sorry

Okay IM posting to say sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I have kinda lost this story I have had serious writers block and maybe ill start this story again later but for right now I'm done. I never wanted to be one of those authors but its been so long sense I last read a Clique book that I don't feel I can do the characters if anyone's wants to pick off were I left off you can. Again so so so so so sorry.


End file.
